Vacío
by Kiryhara
Summary: Aun así, pese a que quería lo mejor para todos y no le importaba sacrificarse así mismo para ese fin, muy en el fondo de su ser, Sakata Gintoki, el héroe de la historia, también quería ser salvado.


**¡Buenas!**

 **Ya llegué yo, con mi ración de fanfics. Siempre que veo la película de Gintama surgen mis sentimientos sad y mis pensamientos depresivos :( en mi opinión y forma de ver, el universo de la película tiene mucho que ofrecer para que escritores vagos y sin hacer mucho por su vida como yo, exploten. Así que aquí les traigo este Oneshot. No hay mucho más que agregar aquí. Espero que disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: No poseo nada, nadita, nada. Lastimosamente.**

* * *

 **Vacío.**

.

.

.

Hacía frío. Sentía sus extremidades congelarse de a poco, pero no le importaba mucho. Aun así, buscó entre las pocas cosas que tenía algún tipo de fuente de calor; algo que le ayudase a cubrirse mejor y no estar a la intemperie. No encontró nada para ponerse encima, pero halló unos trozos de madera. Los apiló y con un fósforo―el último que le quedaba―los encendió creando así una fogata que le proporcionaba no sólo calor, sino también algo de iluminación.

Y de hecho, no se había dado cuenta―o no había reparado en ese aspecto―de que estaba a oscuras hasta el momento de encender la madera. El lugar lucía peor de lo que él recordaba, y la luz de la luna se filtraba un poco por un agujero, pero no alcanzaba a proporcionar más iluminación, dejando entonces a la vista un lugar parcialmente lúgubre.

Movilizándose por aquellas ruinas, fue en busca de algo de comer cuando su estómago rogaba por alimento. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo de esa manera, no lograba acostumbrar del todo a su organismo a consumir estrictamente lo necesario y, gracias a ese hecho, denotó que su ración de latas de comida se acabaría. Con suerte, le duraría unos tres días más antes de que tuviese que salir de allí para ir a buscar alimento en alguna parte. Aquello no le agradaba por el hecho de que debía entrar a la ciudad y entonces estaría exponiendo de más a las personas que él quería proteger.

Tomó una lata de comida instantánea, la abrió y se sentó en una gran roca al lado de la fogata improvisada. Observó entonces la ciudad que, al igual que todo, yacía en ruinas; Mostrando un páramo apocalíptico. Gran parte de ella estaba destruida y desolada, al igual que sus habitantes. Sólo unos pocos se habían atrevido a quedarse después de la llegada de la maldición blanca e impedir que aquel lugar quedara vació y carente de vida. Personas que no se fueron porque Edo era su hogar, porque allí estaba su gente, porque esperaban salvar algo que desde el principio no tuvo solución. También había algunos más desafortunados que, queriendo irse, no pudieron. Por falta de dinero, por lo que sea, pero allí estaban en todo caso. Todos habían sido condenados.

Habían sido condenados porque no eran inmunes. Condenados a morir o ver morir a personas amadas.

Y luego estaba él, que había elegido vivir en el abismo, sólo. Intentando proteger lo que realmente no podía, pero quería creer que sí. Era su culpa. Sí, claro que lo era. Pero por eso había decidido alejarse. Para no tener que arrastrar a nadie a cargar con su pena, su dolor; con su culpa. Sentenciado a quedarse en la oscuridad, la soledad y el vacío.

Sin embargo, que hubiese elegido ese camino no lo exentaba de sentir nostalgia. De anhelar el poder regresar a días más felices. No lo exentaba de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, esa tristeza desgarradora, la culpa que lo carcomía, de vivir en aquel silencio exasperado y aquella espantosa soledad.

A veces, para rescatarse un poco y no terminar enloqueciendo, recordaba. Porque sus memorias eran lo único que le quedaba. Eran lo único que verdaderamente lograba mantenerlo a flote en lugar de hundirse completamente.

Recordaba a Kagura y su sonrisa, sus malas palabras, su monstruosa fuerza y sus malos hábitos―que había aprendido principalmente de él―. Incluso a veces se la imaginaba allí con él, acompañándolo como ella siempre solía hacerlo. Recordaba a Shinpachi y sus gafas, su afición por la limpieza, sus gritos e histerias, su sentido implacable de justicia y su bondad y amabilidad. Sadaharu también se paseaba por sus recuerdos, porque era su mascota, que hacía lo que quería y casi ni obedecía, pero al fin y al cabo su mascota.

Y, así como a ellos, también había más personas que recordaba y que le hubiese gustado al menos decirles un adiós apropiado y disculparse con ellos por lo que él había causado.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe y lo único cierto era el ahora. El ahora, con la cruda realidad. Esa a la que se había acostumbrado―no del todo, pero en gran parte―después de dejar de pedir cada noche, cuando iba a dormir, despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Terminó de comer el contenido de la lata y posteriormente la arrojó por ahí. Miró entonces a la luna, su única compañía, que se alzaba imponente sobre el cielo. Alzó una de sus manos y detalló las marcas sobre su piel. Quizá no había esperanza para él y debía mantenerse alejado de por vida de sus seres queridos, pero sinceramente esperaba que sus amigos, sus conocidos y todo lo que él quiso proteger si tuviesen un poco de esperanza y pudieran salvarse.

Aun así, pese a que quería lo mejor para todos y no le importaba sacrificarse así mismo para ese fin, muy en el fondo de su ser, Sakata Gintoki, el héroe de la historia, también quería ser salvado.

Pero Sakata Gintoki, tuvo que recordarse así mismo, estaba muerto. Murió en el mismo momento en el que decidió alejarse de todos, y así pretendía mantenerse. Él sólo era el portador de la maldición blanca. Sólo era un cuerpo que vivía, pero que poseía un alma rota.

Un alma vacía.

* * *

 **Me imaginaba que el sentir de cada personaje en la película, tras vivir todo lo de la maldición blanca y ver a sus víctimas mortales, debe ser tremendo y desgarrador, y hay bastantes fics sobre como afecta la ausencia de Gintoki y la idea de que está muerto a los demás personajes que estaban cerca de él (como por ejemplo, Kagura y Shinpachi), pero quería poner la situación para verla desde el otro lado de la moneda y me preguntaba, ¿qué sentiría entonces Gintoki ante la ausencia de sus amigos? y ¡Bumm! de ahí salió esto.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora sí, me centraré en mis otros fic's xD gracias de antemano por entrar a leer, y mil gracias más si dejan comentario.**

 **Se despide de ustedes Kiry, paz ^3^**


End file.
